Le vieux
by Christa77
Summary: Chapitre unique. Un dialogue de pensées entre Tidus et son père? En fait je ne sais moi-même pas exactement ce que c'est... Juste, lisez et commentez!


Ces personnages appartiennent à FFX.

Bon, voilà la petite dernière... Je ne savais pas que je récrirais qqch aussi vite, mais bon, ça m'est venu hier en cours de bio... Franchement, c'est un premier jet, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça vaut... Si je n'ai pas bien respecté les traits psychologiques (comme la dernière fois) je suis vraiment désolée. Mise à part ça j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tous cas moi je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

* * *

C'était la fin. Jecht gisait à terre. Je me sentais comme libérée, mon pèlerinage s'achevait sous les meilleurs hospices, contrairement à ce que j'aurai pu penser en l'entreprenant… Je l'ai regardé, Tidus… Je voulais partager cette victoire avec lui, je voulais qu'il me regarde et que ses yeux me disent tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui. Mais dans son regard, il n'y avait que de la haine. La haine de son père. Pourquoi? Comment un père et un fils peuvent-ils tant se haïr?

* * *

Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais j'avais espéré voir autre chose le jour de ma mort que la haine de mon fils… Mais c'est sûrement de ma faute. Je n'ai jamais su t'aimer comme j'aurai dû… Dès le départ en fait. Nous étions jeunes quand nous nous sommes mariés, avec ta mère. Je ne sais pas si c'est une excuse, mais nous ne savions pas vraiment comment agir, nous avions encore tellement de choses à apprendre. Quand tu es né… Ta mère a été merveilleuse. Elle a tout de suite su ce que ça signifiait, aimer comme une mère. Mais moi, j'ai paniqué. J'ai vraiment essayé de t'aimer comme un père. Mais tu n'étais que cet espèce du perturbateur qui se dressait entre ma femme et moi…

_Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça. Quand tu étais là elle ne regardait que toi! Tu n'étais pas souvent là, c'est pour ça que quand tu rentrais à la maison Maman ne s'occupait plus que de toi. Je peux le comprendre, parce que vous étiez un vrai couple. Deux personnes qui partagent la même vision de la vie. Un couple qui s'aime et qui ne pourra jamais se trahir. Le genre d'âmes sœurs, quoi. Je le savais ça, je savais que votre amour était sacré et que rien n'aurait pu le détruire. Même pas moi. Mais, vieux, je n'étais pas ton rival dans la course à l'amour de Maman. Je ne demandais pas grand chose, je voulais juste le partager un petit peu…_

Tu ne demandais pas un petit peu, tu demandais tout! Quand je rentrais, tu courais te réfugier dans ta chambre pour ne pas me voir, quand je frappais à ta porte tu refusais de m'ouvrir. Ta mère s'énervait, elle criait, tu te mettais à pleurer. Oui, tu pleurais! Mais pourquoi tu pleurais tout le temps? Pourquoi le seul et unique fils que j'ai eu était une usine à larmes? Moi, j'aurais voulu d'un jeune garçon gai, plein de vie, qui me serre dans ses bras quand je rentre, avec qui je puisse aller jouer au blitz, avec qui j'aurai exaspéré ma femme à force de bêtises… Oui, c'est ça ce que je voulais. Mais ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'étais pas le fils que j'attendais.

_Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé ma chance! D'accord, je n'étais pas celui que tu avais imaginé, mais peut-être que je valais autant que lui, si ce n'est plus! Simplement parce que, moi, j'existais! J'étais fait de chair, de muscles, d'os, j'avais un cerveau, un cœur… et des sentiments!_

Ah, ça pour une fois je suis d'accord. Tes crises de sensibilité aiguë … Je te faisais la moindre petite remarque, tu te mettais à pleurer, encore et toujours. Ta mère n'en pouvait plus. Elle passait des heures à côtés de toi à essayer de te consoler. De temps en temps, je te l'accorde, elle te laissait pour passer un peu de temps avec moi. Mais même si nous étions les deux, je sentais que notre relation conflictuelle lui pesait lourd, qu'elle ne savait pas très bien à qui donner raison. Même quand elle était avec moi, elle pensait à toi.

_Tu t'écoutais de temps en temps? La moindre petite remarque… A chaque fois que tu le pouvais tu me faisais sentir mon infériorité. Je reconnais que je n'étais pas très doué, notamment au blitz… Justement, au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu aurais pu m'apprendre! Nous aurions passé de bons moments ensemble… Mais non, quand tu rentrais, tu étais toujours soûl, tu n'aurais jamais pris une seconde de ton précieux temps pour être un peu avec moi. Tu as construit ta vie indépendamment de moi. Vieux, quand j'étais petit, je crois que je t'aimais. Je t'aimais comme un fils aime naturellement un père. L'amour naturel est certainement le plus beau et le plus fort. Quand j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait aucun retour de ta part, j'ai énormément souffert. Je t'ai caché cette affection que j'éprouvais à ton égard, je me sentais bête de montrer mes sentiments à quelqu'un qui s'en fichait. Et, quand tu es parti définitivement… je me suis mis à te haïr. Parce que c'était le dernier moyen que j'avais de te tenir en vie dans mon cœur… Cette haine que j'ai cultivée contre toi, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à jouer au blitz, c'est elle qui me mord à chaque ennemi que nous avons rencontré… Elle est même présente dans l'amour que je porte à ceux que j'aime, parce qu'elle fait partie de moi._

Ça me fait mal, ce que tu me dis. Parce que moi, c'est quand je suis parti que je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais perdu. C'est à Spira que je me suis rendu compte que tu me manquais, que j'ai ressenti l'instinct paternel. Je sais que c'était trop tard, mais j'ai appris à t'aimer à distance. Je n'ai pas été un bon père, mais aujourd'hui je suis heureux que nous nous soyons revu une dernière fois. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu. Je suis heureux de l'avoir vu.

_Oui, c'est un peu tard. Surtout maintenant que t'es en train de crever. Je te regarde, et j'ai presque envie de rire parce que tu me libères enfin de ton emprise. Aujourd'hui je suis Tidus, je ne suis plus le fils de Jecht. Cependant, je ne vais pas en profiter longtemps, car tu dois aussi savoir que je vais bientôt te rejoindre… Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais aujourd'hui j'ai plus que jamais envie de vivre, et cette envie excuse tout égocentrisme. Mais comme on va bientôt se retrouver pour l'éternité, je veux que tout soit clair entre nous. Je te hais, parce que tu n'as jamais su être mon père. Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Papa… J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour toi. Tu étais vraiment LA star du blitz, un homme intelligent bien qu'un peu instinctif. Mais ce qui m'impressionne encore plus c'est le sacrifice que tu as fait pour Auron, pour tes amis. Je me rends compte que mon père était en fait un type bien, mais cela ne m'oblige pas à t'aimer. Admirer ce n'est pas aimer. Mais je crois qu'avant ma disparition je n'ai plus envie d'avoir de mauvais sentiments. C'est pour ça que je préfère t'admirer plutôt que te haïr._

Il m'a appelé Papa…

* * *

C'est avec soulagement que le corps de Jecht s'est décomposé en minuscules furolucioles. Je les ai regardées monter au ciel, puis j'ai à nouveau posé les yeux sur Tidus. Il semblait très calme, soulagé, presque apaisé. Je lui ai souri, mais son visage s'est à nouveau assombri et il a détourné le regard. 


End file.
